1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of golf and, more particularly, to an illuminated golf club head.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One of the most important factors in executing a proper golf swing is keeping the eyes focused on the ball during the entire swing, and particularly during the forward stroke. Golfers have a natural tendency to raise their head Just prior to the moment of contact between the club head and the ball and watch the ball's flight. This tendency is so strong that golfers may do it unknowingly and actually believe that their eyes are fixed on the ball throughout the entire swing.
Failing to focus on the ball during the entire swing detrimentally affects the ball's travel. Most importantly, the club head does not consistently contact the ball at the "sweet spot", located approximately at the center of the face of the head, and, consequently, the ball does not travel with the desired velocity and accuracy.
A number of devices have been developed for use in golf clubs to allow golfers to monitor different aspects of their swings. Devices that sense club speed or momentum during a swing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,158,211 to Aitken and 5,401,030 to Haliburton, and Canadian Pat. No. 653,471.
Devices that include lights to enable golfers to follow the path of the club during a swing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,470 to Barrus et al. and British Pat. Nos. 1,270,422; 2,039,749 and 2,110,095.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,787 to Nobles, Jr. discloses a putter including a signaling device which is illuminated when the putter is non-parallel to the horizon or is rotated during the backstroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,939 to Hooper discloses a swing indicator for detecting inside-out and outside-in swings.
Japanese 6-165845 discloses a golf club including a light source and a sensor to sense the centrifugal force created during a swing or the impact force of the club with a golf ball.
The known devices for golf clubs are inadequate, however, for important reasons. The known devices do not visually aid golfers in watching the ball through the entire stroke and, consequently, in forming the habit of doing so. The known devices also do not provide a positive visual signal to golfers that the club head is consistently contacting the golf ball at the desired location. Furthermore, the known devices are generally heavy and bulky, and may alter the balance of the associated golf club. Consequently, the known devices may actually have the adverse effect of increasing the difficulty of performing a proper swing. In addition, some of the known devices are mounted to the exterior of the shaft or club head and make the associated golf clubs aesthetically unattractive.